


Не Широ

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Они догадываются, что вернувшийся Широ - не настоящий





	Не Широ

— Это не Широ.

Все на капитанском мостике обернулись на Кита. Они ждали, что он скажет, что Широ в порядке и надо только дать ему отдохнуть, но никак не это.

— Что значит «не Широ»? — не понял Лэнс, он начал сердиться. — У него что, фиолетовая шерсть полезла или уши заострились?

— Это Широ, — кивнула Аллура мягко, но по голосу и спокойной интонации отчего-то понятно было — она что-то знала.

— Сколько его не было? Месяц-два? Три? — тут же переключился на неё Кит. — Я за это время один раз волосы подровнял. У него отросли ниже плеч… Что тогда? Раньше был не Широ? Почему он тогда помнит, как был паладином?

— И раньше был Широ, — продолжала спокойно, но твердо Аллура.

— Позвольте объяснить, — вступился Коран, но Аллура оборвала его начавшийся было монолог легким жестом.

— Нет уж, пусть объяснит, — вмешался Лэнс. — Пусть хоть кто-нибудь уже объяснит! Почему не Широ, и почему Широ?!

— Он прав, — кивнула сидящая за монитором Пидж. — Мы наконец нашли Широ. Что началось-то?

— Он говорит, что проснулся на корабле Галры. Черный лев не мог отправить его к ним, — продолжил Кит. — Он ничего не помнит.

— Он и раньше ничего не помнил, — робко вклинился Ханк. 

Кит прикусил губу:

— Этого я и боюсь… Что он никогда не был Широ…

— Эй, погоди, да что за бред?! — Лэнс с каждой фразой подбирался ближе. Казалось, их вот-вот придется разнимать. — Может, ты и знал его раньше, но для меня до всей этой истории с Вольтроном Широ был просто картинкой. И я не знаю, как ты, а мой Широ тот самый, которого мы тогда вытащили.

— Аллура! — устав что-то всем доказывать, снова повысил голос Кит. — Ты ведь знаешь что-то! Что за секреты?! Зачем эти секреты?

— Именно потому, что не знаю, как вы их воспримете, — Аллура, впрочем, тоже выглядела готовой драться с Китом, если он попытается ударить. — Понимаешь… У Галры есть такая технология… клонирования.

— Я так и думал! — не дослушав, сорвался Кит. Он развернулся уходить, и только стоящий рядом Лэнс успел перехватить его за руку, задержать.

— Это Широ, — повторила Аллура. — У него память Широ. У него тело Широ. Он думает, что он Широ.

— Зачем они делают это? — первой ошарашенно спросила Пидж, принцесса покачала головой:

— Я не знаю.

— Я должен найти Широ, — Кит попробовал вырваться, но Лэнс попытался изобразить самое решительное и злое выражение лица из тех, на которые был способен.

— Ты всё это время искал его, — напомнила Аллура.

— А нашел подделку, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Кит.

— Но он думает, что настоящий, — вступился Ханк. — Вернись. Так сгоряча это не решается.

— Что прикажешь делать с ним теперь? Выбросить в космос, где его нашли? Оставишь Широ умирать только потому, что он не твой Широ? — продолжила Аллура.

— Настоящий по-прежнему где-то. Он может умирать сейчас. Нуждаться в помощи, — уже тише заметил Кит.

— Космос огромен. Где ты собираешься его искать?

— У Галры на корабле, раз они отправляют сюда подделки! — снова сорвался Кит. 

Лэнс отпустил его руку, зашипел:

— Тише. Он услышит.

— А вы как думали?! — Кит обернулся, снова осмотрел присутствующих на мостике. — Ему надо сказать, что он не Широ. Может, он вспомнит, может, поможет нам найти…

— Знаешь, Кит, я бы вот очень не хотел вернуться из плена, едва не сдохнуть и тут узнать, что я поддельный, — с обидой прибавил Лэнс, словно это на него Кит сейчас сердился.

— Кто за то, чтобы не рассказывать Широ, что он клон? — необычайно спокойно спросила Пидж, будто вопрос касался ужина. Руки подняли все, кроме Кита. — Большинство.

— Вы сами признали меня главным, — напомнил Кит.

— Чёрный признал тебя лидером. А еще именно Чёрный нашел Широ, — поправил Ханк уже более уверенно. — Он не стал бы находить подделку.

— И что, пустишь его за управление Чёрным?! — повысил тон Кит. — А он отгонит его на корабль Галры. Не зря же они его прислали! Или перережет нас всех…

— Он сделает все то же, что сделал бы настоящий Широ, — сказала Аллура мягко, но твердо. — Широ не стал бы угонять Черного или перерезать нас. Ты в чем-то прав… Я тоже подозреваю, что это с самого начала был не тот Широ, которого вы знали. Но… Разве он предал нас хоть раз? И Чёрный признал его.

— Чёрный ошибся, — не верил Кит. — Вы не понимаете?.. Сколько настоящий Широ у них? Что они с ним делают? Скажем, что этот такой же, и успокоимся?

— Нет, конечно. Мы найдём Широ, как только появится шанс, — попыталась успокоить Аллура.

— А раньше шанса не было?

— А раньше мы не знали. Теперь будем искать… Так, чтобы этот Широ не понял.

— Что, если мы найдем настоящего Широ? Что скажем этому? — нажимал Кит. 

Аллура упрямо сжала губы в бледную линию:

— Правду. И тогда будем думать. Но не сейчас. Лэнс прав, мы не знаем, что он сделает, если сказать, что есть другой Широ и… что тот Широ нам ближе.

— Если клон был с самого начала, а это уже другой клон, то что случилось с тем? — прикинула Пидж.

— Я запутался, — пожаловался Ханк. — И вы с этими новостями весь аппетит отбили… Где же в таком случае Широ?

— Это мы и пытаемся узнать, — кивнула Аллура.

— А этот не Широ? — уточнил Ханк. — Но будет у нас вместо Широ?

— Я скажу ему, — сорвался Кит. Увернулся, когда Лэнс попытался его снова поймать, едва не пнул. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, но Аллура остановила бросившихся было в погоню паладинов.

— Он не сможет, — уверенно заявила она. — Никто не сможет сказать ему, что он может пока располагаться у нас, но мы все равно будем ждать настоящего Широ.

~

— Может, ты открыл способности Чёрного льва к телепортации. Может, он пытался спасти тебя? — предположил Кит. Ему не хватило духу сказать. И момент был такой, что либо сейчас, либо всё, молчать. Он искал в этом Широ какие-то отличия — и не находил, это был всё тот же их Широ, их капитан.

— Телепортировав на корабль Галры?

Киту показалось, что Широ и сам догадывался. Что-то внутри больно сжалось: жалко было и себя, что ошибся, и Широ — этого, а тем более настоящего, который где-то еще ждал их. 

— Может… ему приказал Заркон, — на ходу соврал Кит. Широ отозвался блекло, без особой веры:

— Может.

Он выглядел как уставший человек, который очень хотел бы побыть один. Возможно, он только на корабле задумался над всеми белыми пятнами в своей истории, какой он ее помнил. Кит представил: вот он сам, Кит, пропадает. Оказывается в плену, потом сбегает, чтобы узнать, что сбежал не он. И что настоящий он по-прежнему где-то вне досягаемости. Ему стало страшно за то, что Широ мог сделать тут, оставшись один.

— Эй, Широ. Мы все очень рады, что ты вернулся. Ты нужен нам. Надеюсь, ты скоро оправишься.

— Я постараюсь, — уже живее кивнул Широ. Кит, только недавно собиравшийся чуть ли не уничтожить его новостью, которая жгла его с самого возвращения Широ, теперь вздохнул с облегчением — удержал. Думал Широ о чём-то таком или нет, но Кит удержал его.

Кит представлял себе других клонов Широ. Они сбегали с корабля Галры, отпущенные ими, чтобы вернуться к своим. Один за другим те Широ разбивались, замерзали, умирали в открытом космосе от голода, и спустя какое-то время Галра выпускала нового. Именно так думал Кит. Только двое добрались до них.

Уже у двери Широ окликнул, прежде чем спросить:

— Сколько ещё раз ты будешь спасать меня, пока все не закончится?

И Кит, уже зная, что никого он не спас, совершенно искренне улыбнулся, ответил:

— Столько, сколько понадобится.


End file.
